Cornwall Colts
Cornwall, Ontario |league = Central Canada Hockey League |division = Robinson |founded = 1988 |arena = Ed Lumley Arena |colors = Blue, Red, and White |GM = Ian MacInnis |coach = Ian MacInnis |affiliates = |name1 = Massena Turbines |name2 = Massena Americans |name3 = Cornwall Colts |dates1 = 1988-1990 |dates2 = 1990-1992 |dates3 = 1992-Present }} The Cornwall Colts are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team from Cornwall, Ontario, Canada. They are a part of the Central Canada Hockey League. Before 1992, they were known as the Massena Americans, and moved to Cornwall in 1992 when the Cornwall Royals were sold and moved away from the city. Championship era The Cornwall Colts quickly became CJHL powerhouses winning Art Bogart Cups in 1995 and 1996. The 1996 final between the Gloucester Rangers was played at the Cornwall Civic Complex. A sold-out crowd watched the Cornwall Colts defeat the Gloucester Rangers 4-3 in game 7. In 1998, the Cornwall Colts were swept 4 games to 0 by their highway 401 rivals Brockville Braves. Cornwall went on to claim the Art Bogart Cup over the Brockville Braves two years later, and went on to defeat the Halifax Oland Exports to win the Fred Page Cup. Despite going win-less at the Royal Bank Cup in Fort McMurray, Alberta, the entire City of Cornwall stood right behind the Colts every step of the way. The Colts would continue their winning ways in 2000-01 as the Colts whitewashed the Ottawa Jr. Senators 7-0 in game 7 at the legendary Si Miller Arena on Water Street. But, suffered an heart-breaking overtime loss to the St. Jerome Panthers in the final game of the Fred Page Cup. Since losing the finals the following year, the Colts never made the finals to date. Fred Page Cup 2003 The Cornwall Colts and the City of Cornwall was awarded the Fred Page Cup for 2003. The tournament was originally awarded to the Ottawa Junior Senators, but backed out due to arena trouble and accomidations. The tournament was played in the Cornwall Civic Complex, instead of the SI Millar Arena, because it was too small. The tournament was a success, despite that the Colts bowed out in the semi-finals with a double-overtime loss to the Nepean Raiders. Royal Bank Cup 2008 In fall 2005, the City of Cornwall and the Cornwall Colts were awarded Canada's most prestigious Junior A hockey tournament for 2008. The runner-up for the tournament were the Pembroke Lumber Kings. For the 2007-08 season, the Cornwall Colts shifted over to the Cornwall Civic Complex and left the SI Millar Arena for good. The Colts now had the biggest arena in the league, despite that attendance figures were surprisingly low. The Colts finished 6th and lost the quarter-finals. The Colts rested for several weeks and entered the tournament with expectations of winning the Royal Bank Cup. But, a 7-0 loss to the Humboldt Broncos of the SJHL in the opening contest didn't give the Colts a chance of making the finals. The Colts managed to win two games against the Oakville Blades (5-4) and Weeks Crushers (6-1), but lost the semi-finals to the eventual champion Humboldt Broncos. Cornwall Civic Complex The Cornwall Civic Complex became the permanent home for the Cornwall Colts in 2007. Before, the Colts played their games at the now-demolished Si Miller Arena. The Cornwall Colts played their games at the Cornwall Civic Complex since 1992, but moved into the Si Miller in 1997. The Cornwall Civic Complex was used to host the 2003 and 2015 Fred Page Cup tournaments. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games Played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime Losses, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Fred Page Cup Eastern Canada Championships MHL - QAAAJHL - CCHL - Host Round robin play with 2nd vs 3rd in semi-final to advance against 1st in the finals. Royal Bank Cup CANADIAN NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIPS Dudley Hewitt Champions - Central, Fred Page Champions - Eastern, Western Canada Cup Champions - Western, Western Canada Cup - Runners Up and Host Round robin play with top 4 in semi-final and winners to finals. Championships :CJHL Bogart Cup Championships: 1995, 1996, 2000, 2001 :Eastern Canadian Fred Page Cup Championships: 2000 :CJAHL Royal Bank Cup Championships: None Notable alumni *Cam Barker *Andre Binette *Yann Danis *Farrand Gillie *Rosario Joannette *Chad Kilger *Frank Mario *Kent McDonell *Eric Meloche *Kevin O'Shea *Gordon Spence *Ryan VandenBussche *Ron Ward *Jesse Winchester *Brian Marino *Alain Quenneville External links *Cornwall Colts Webpage Category:Central Junior A Hockey League team Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1992